


Christmas Lights and Conversations

by harvestleaves



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 18:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13595712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/pseuds/harvestleaves
Summary: Neil is hanging up decorations in the breakroom, where he and Claire have a little chat.





	Christmas Lights and Conversations

“Dr. Melendez? Are you hanging up Christmas lights?” Claire asked in amusement from the doorway of the break room, two cups of coffee in her hands as she looked over at the older surgeon.

“Yes Dr. Browne, that is a brilliant observation,” Neil sighed sarcastically as he stepped down from the ladder to turn to look at the young resident.

“Is there a reason you were hanging Christmas lights?” Claire questioned and handed Neil one of the cups of coffee as she observed the decorations.

“My shift was done for the day and I offered to help some of the nurses with some of the decorating. Jessica never was a big fan of decorating for the holidays, and I didn’t want to be alone this evening anyways,” Neil explained with a shrug as he took the cup of coffee Claire was offering him.

“I’m sorry to hear about you and Jessica. I thought the two of you were an adorable couple,” Claire blushed as she took a gulp of her own coffee.

“We just weren’t meant to be I guess. We wanted different things. I want kids, and she doesn’t. I didn’t realize that was going to be a deal-breaker for me until we actually sat down with her dad and she blurted out that she didn’t want children,” Neil blurted out as he sipped his coffee.

“Oh my gosh. Dr. Melendez, that is awful. I’m surprised she didn’t mention that earlier in your relationship. I’m sure you’re going to find a woman that wants kids just as much as you do. I can’t even imagine not wanting to have kids. Personally, I’ve wanted to be a mother ever since I was a little girl,” Claire admitted with a soft laugh, remembering how she always would want to play house with her dolls when she wasn’t playing doctor.

“It happens I guess. There’s not really anything I can do about it anyways. She just didn’t want me to regret her if we got married,” he sighed as he took a few more sips of his coffee.

“I mean, I do understand where she is coming from though. It’s not fair to you to marry someone that doesn’t want the same things as you. She didn’t want to risk you two getting married and then end up with you running off with someone who could offer you what you want,” Claire explained, moving to sit on one of the couches as she did so.

“I guess you’re right. I’m sorry to be unloading all of this onto you by the way. It is wildly unprofessional of me to be talking with you about my personal life,” Neil ran a hand over his face before he practically fell onto the couch next to Claire.

“It’s okay, you know I don’t mind. Besides, I like helping people with their love lives. It distracts me from the fact that I’m single," Claire admitted, pulling her knees up to her chest as she studied Neils face.

"I thought you and Kalu were seeing one another, when did the two of you break that off?"

"We weren't exactly seeing each other, it was complicated," Claire sighed as she finished her cup of coffee and settled her cheek against the back of the couch. "How about we get off the subject of relationships. What are you doing for the upcoming holidays?"

"Working. I signed on for a thirty-six hour shift that day. I like to keep myself rather busy now a days, why? I figured you, Murphy and Kalu had plans together to do something," Neil shrugged as he finished his own coffee, setting the styrofoam cup down as he looked at Clare.

"We do actually! The three of us were going to go caroling in the pediatric ward on Christmas, we were wondering. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come and join us. It should be pretty fun, and the kids will love it," she offered with a bright smile, knowing that Neil rarely turned down a chance to visit the pediatrics ward.

"That actually sounds like a fantastic idea. I might actually join you three. Now, I have a surgery I need to scrub in for and I believe you have some rounds to do," Neil chuckled with a smile as he watched her get up to head towards the door. "Oh, and Claire? Thank you."

"For what? The coffee or someone to talk to?" Claire asked in confusion as she turned to look back at Neil from the doorway.

Neil smiled and stood up as well to head out to his surgery, briefly glancing up at the top of the doorway where there was mistletoe hanging and lightly kissed Claire on the cheek before he headed out of the breakroom.

"Both."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts, you can submit them to my [tumblr](https://harvestleaves.tumblr.com).


End file.
